Beauty and the Caveman
by punkmetal100
Summary: Koda and Kendall have always been good friends ever since the day she unfroze him from his glacier. But what happens when they each start to wish that they were more than friends and won't admit it to the other? The result is a whole bunch of awkward and adorable moments. KodaxKendall with some hints of TylerxShelby.
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Caveman**

**Chapter 1: Awkward Moments**

It was just another day in the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, and Kendall Morgan was heading for another day of dinosaur research and working on new ranger technology. Her handbag was hanging around her left arm were she was also carrying her folder and was holding a cup of coffee in her right hand. As she was walking through the museum, she was surprised by Chase who was moping the floors.

"Good morning Kendal, you look lovely today," said the black ranger with a charming tone.

"Good morning Chase" Kendall answered, "Remember we head out in two hours" she said, however she had her head turned and didn't notice Koda who was distracted looking at the fossils and soon bumped into each other.

"Oh..Uh..s..Sorry..Kendall" the blue ranger replied.

"Oh. Don't worry about it" the doctor replied.

"Uh..Hi" Koda said to Kendall with an awkward smile.

"Hi" she replied with a tiny awkward smile on her face. Chase was intrigued by the situation and was starring at the two.

"Um..Remember we head out in two hours" Kendall told Koda.

"Oh..Yes..I..remember" Koda replied, "Uh..Bye" he said as he started to walk away before stopping and turning back to Kendall again, "Oh…Kendall!" he said as he turned back, "You….smell….nice…today," the caveman said while giving an awkward smile and scratching the back of his head.

Kendall was caught off guard by that comment and didn't say anything; she only blushed and smiled a little. After Koda walked away, she took a deep breath and started walking at the opposite direction still with a small smile on her face. Chase was going back and forth staring at Koda and Kendall asking himself what just happened.

"Well I'll be" he told himself.

_At the Dino Bite Café_

Tyler was in the kitchen of the Dino Bite Café finishing up the Bronto Burger that Kendall had ordered, "Order up!" he said while ringing the bell". Five seconds later, Shelby picked up the order.

"Thanks, man I hate the lunch rush," the pink ranger told the red ranger right before bringing the order to Kendall, "Here you go" she said

"Thank you" Kendall replied.

She then proceeded to put some mustard on her burger before taking a bite of it. As she was doing this, Koda was cleaning up one of the tables in front of her when he noticed Kendall sitting in the table in front of him. At the same time, Kendall noticed that he was looking at her, he smiled and waved hello to her and she did the same. Koda then proceeded to point out that she had something on her upper lip. Kendall touched her upper lip to discover that she had mustard on her face. Upon noticing this, she got embarrassed and cleans herself off quickly while Koda just giggles. After he finishes cleaning the table, Koda puts all of the used napkins, cups and other stuff on a tray and takes them to the trash can while passing right next Tyler and Shelby who were staring at him with their mouths and eyes open in disbelief.

"Did you see that?!" Shelby asked Tyler in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I did" Tyler answered also in disbelief.

_At the Laboratory_

Riley was training with his Dino saber and the tennis ball machine in the lab, while at the same time Kendall was also there working on some new ranger tech. Suddenly, one of the tennis balls that Riley had knocked away hit the table where Kendall was working this made her jump from the surprise.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" she said, "Riley take it easy. I can't afford for any of this to get messed up or I could fall behind. Developing this is not an easy task" she added.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kendall!" the green ranger said, "I didn't mean for that to happen" he added, "What exactly are you developing here?" he asked.

"I'm trying to build a new E-tracer," said Kendall.

"Oh nice, we do need one of those" Riley said, "Need any help?" he asked.

"Sure thanks" Kendall answered.

As they started to work on the E-tracer, Koda entered the lab with a worried look on his face walking towards the two.

"Hey Koda" Riley says, this make Kendall realize that Koda was next to her and jumped from surprise.

"What's up?" Riley asked

"Kendall" Koda said, this caught Kendall's attention, "I have…problem" he added, "Dinocom….I..broke it….so sorry" he said with a sad and embarrassed look on his face while scratching his neck.

"You need to be more careful. Making these is not an easy task," Riley said in an understanding tone before being stopped by Kendall.

"Riley is right, but I can see it was really an accident," Kendall said, "Don't worry, I'll fix it" she added, she understood that Koda was still working on being around delicate tech.

"Oh..thank you" Koda said with a small smile on his face.

"No problem" said Kendall also with a small smile on her face.

Riley saw that the two of them were smiling and thought to himself: "Interesting".

_At the museum entrance_

After the ranger came back from the dig of the day, Tyler, Shelby, Riley and Chase got together in a corner of the museum to talk about the recent behavior of Koda and Kendall.

"Hey guys, have you noticed the way Kendall acts around Koda" Shelby asked.

"Yeah its weird, Koda acts the same way around Kendall" Riley added.

"Yeah…I mean, Koda having that goofy smile is pretty normal, But Kendall?" said Chase, "Kendall usually pretty carefree when it comes to things that would embarrass most people," he added.

"Wait, you don't think" Shelby said, and the others except Tyler understood what she was referring to.

"Could it?" Chase wondered.

"Maybe" Riley added.

"Wait what are you talking about?" asked Tyler who had no clue of what they were referring too.

"Really Tyler?!" Shelby said not believing that Tyler didn't understand, "We're talking about the fact that it seems that Kendall and Koda might like each other" she added.

"Oh yeah, I knew that" Tyler said awkwardly.

"Well this is ironic" Chase whispered to Riley.

"I'll say," said Riley trying not to laugh.

After this, Shelby suggests that the guys go confront Koda about it and she will confront Kendall about it.

"Don't you think we shouldn't meddle? I mean it's their problem….right?" Riley asked.

"Oh please, do you really think either one of them will admit it to the other so easily?" said Shelby.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Riley, "but maybe we should let them sort it out on there own," he added.

"Riley makes a point," Chase said, "But they're pretty shy. I mean Kendall already ha a hard time interacting with her colleagues. I can imagine how much harder this can be for her," he added

"Yeah, and Koda is…..well…Koda" said Tyler.

"Then its settled, you guys go talk to Koda and I'll talk to Kendall" Shelby said as the rangers went on to confront their friends.

**Please rate and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty and the Caveman**

**Chapter 2: Memories**

Koda was sitting in the loading dock eating his favorite Bronto Burger in peace when suddenly; Tyler, Chase and Riley walk in in front of him.

"Koda, we need to talk," said Chase.

"Oh..hey guys" said the caveman.

"How are you doing buddy?" asked Tyler.

"Uh…good…you?" said Koda.

"I'm ok," Tyler replied.

"Did you get your Dinocom fixed?" asked Riley.

"Yes yes….fixed" Koda said as he showed them his Dinocom.

"Man, Kendall sure did a dandy job fixing it huh mate" Chase said.

"Yes" Koda answered.

"So….what do you think of her?" Chase asked Koda.

"Kendall is good friend…very helpful" Koda answered.

"Yes we know that," said Tyler.

"But what do you REALLY think of her?" asked Riley putting emphasis on "really".

"Kendall nice friend" Koda answered innocently.

At this point, Chase had his hand on his face and decided to be more specific.

"Ok, let's try something different" he said, "look Koda, we've seen the way you look at her," the black ranger added.

"Way…look at her?" Koda asked.

"You know, the same way Tyler look at Shelby" Riley joked.

"HEY!" Tyler exclaimed while the others started to laugh.

"Yeah you do, but we'll deal with you later" said Riley.

"He's got a point mate!" said Chase.

"Yes…Tyler…love…Shelby" Koda said, this made him slowly realize what his friends were trying to say to him, "Wait…you say….Koda….love….Kendall?" he asked.

"Now we're getting somewhere! Finally!" Chase exclaimed.

"That's what we've been trying to ask you" Rile said.

"Well, do you?" asked Tyler.

"I don't…know" answered Koda, "Sorry guys…I….need to….think" he said as he stood up, ate the last bite of his burger and walk away to his cave.

"Well that went well," Riley said.

"I guess," said Tyler.

"Mhm, now lets talk about Shelby" said Chase as he put his arm around Tyler.

"Aw come on guys!" Tyler complained as Chase and Riley laughed.

_Koda's Cave_

Koda was sitting in his cave thinking about the words that his friends had said to him. Did he love Kendall? That was the question that was in his mind. It was in that moment that he remembered something. He lifted a rock that was in a corner of his cave and retrieved something that was under it. It was an old wrinkled wrapper from the Dino Bite Café. It was from the first Bronto Burger he ever had. He started to look at it and soon began smiling. No surprise there, it was Kendall who had given him his first Bronto Burger.

_Flashback_

_Three hours had passed since Koda awoke from his slumber inside a glacier. He was sitting in a corner alone, nervous an overwhelmed from what was going on. He was not in the world he knew anymore. All of the sudden, he starts to smell something good. He looks around trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. He looked up and saw Kendall walking towards him carrying a tray of food that included a burger, large fries, and a glass of water._

_"It's been three hours since you woke up, you must be hungry" Kendall said as she place the tray in front of Koda and sat down._

_Koda looks at the tray of food in front of and then looks at Kendall before looking at the tray again and carefully picking up the burger. He smells it and confirms that it's the source of the smell. He then begins to feel the paper that is wrapped around the burger before tearing a piece of the paper and tries to put it in his mouth, however Kendall stops him before he can do it._

_"You have to take this wrapper off. You eat what's inside" she says while smiling and then proceeds to unwrap it for him, "Go on, don't be shy" she adds insisting he takes a bite._

_Koda looks at Kendall before looking back at the burger. He sinks his teeth in it and its love at first bite. He begins to smile and gets exited from this new taste he had just discovered._

_"I take it you like it huh?" Kendall says with a smile on her face and Koda smiles back._

_Flashback ends_

Koda begins to giggle a little from his memory of Kendall. There was no denying it; he had feelings for her.

_In the museum_

Kendall was carrying all of her stuff and was heading to the exit of the museum before Shelby interrupted her.

"Hey Kendall, how's everything?" the pink ranger asks in a casual voice.

"Oh, Shelby, everything is fine," Kendall answered.

"Sooooo, anything new?" Shelby asked.

"Not really, why do you ask?" Kendall said.

"Anything spark your interest lately?" Shelby asked again.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked all confused.

Shelby then puts her hand in her face and decides to be more direct.

"Ok, direct approach it is," she says, "What's up with you and Koda?" she asks with a bit of frustration.

"What about me and Koda" asks Kendall while she wondered why Shelby was frustrated.

"You look at him in an odd way" Shelby said.

It was at that moment that Kendall knew what Shelby was referring to.

"If you are implying that I look at Koda the same way you look at Tyler, I'm sorry but you are wrong? Kendall said.

"Hey I don't do that!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Keep telling yourself that! Everyone knows it" Kendall said.

"Ok fine, I admit it" Shelby said, "But you have to admit that you like Koda" she added.

"Why? Its not true" Kendall said.

"Oh please, you got all embarrassed when he pointed out that you had mustard on your face", Shelby said, "Since when do you get embarrassed from something like that?" she added.

Kendall stuttered a bit, "I was in public" she said, "Imagine walking out to my coleagues with mustard on my face" she added.

"Ok, but even so, admit it, you like Koda" Shelby said, and this time she really got in Kendall's face which makes her stager a little.

"Ok…I…will…admit…I find his physique quite…impressive" Kendall said before walking towards a nearby bench and setting her stuff on it, "And…his eyes…are very…attractive" she added before sitting down on the bench, "And his… goofy…innocent smile…just gives me a warm…" she said while she was blushing and had a smile on her face, "But that's beside the point!" she snapped back after realizing how she was acting.

"MMMHHHMMM" Shelby said not believing that last part.

"Ugh, look I don't have time for this, I gotta go" Kendall said before picking up her stuff and leaving the museum.

"Poor girl, she wont admit she's in love" Shelby said, "And what did she mean that everyone knows about me and Tyler?" she added and started to blush.

_Kendall's apartment_

It had been and long day and Kendall tired and glad to be home. Once she got there, she set all of her stuff on a table and served herself a glass of lemonade. She then proceeded to enter her room, took off her shoes and put them away. After that, she took off her glasses and set them on her night table before noticing the other thing on the table. It was a very pretty flower that Koda had given her three months after he awoke. She put down her glass of lemonade and picked up the flower from its vase with water in it. She slowly smelled it and started to smile while at the same time remembering the time Koda gave it to her.

_Flashback_

_Kendall and Koda are waling around the city. She is explaining to him about stuff like cars, buildings, technology and other stuff. Suddenly, they come across the local park and when Koda sees all the people having fun he wants to spends some time in the park._

_"Uh…can…I?" he asks._

_Kendall is unsure if she should let Koda loose for a while, but she decides to trust him._

_"Go ahead, have fun" Kendall told him._

_As an exited Koda ran to the park, Kendall couldn't help but smile at the caveman's child like behavior. After a while, Kendall was standing on a bridge that went over a small creek. She was staring at all of the ducks, turtles and fish in the creek when suddenly Koda arrived._

_"Oh, you're back" Kendall said, "Did you have fun?" she asked._

_"Yes" Koda answered, he looked a bit nervous._

_"What's wrong?" Kendall asked._

_Koda then proceeded to present Kendall with a flower. Kendall is surprised but she is also touched by the gesture._

_"Thank…you…Kendall…for…everything," Koda said._

_This touched Kendall eve more because it was Koda's first full sentence. She accepted the flower and thanked Koda for it while the two of them traded smiles._

_Flashback ends_

Kendall smiled at the memory of Koda giving her the flower she was holding. She then suddenly remembered the words that Shelby said to her before looking at the flower again.

"Maybe I do?" she told herself.

**Please rate and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty and the Caveman**

**Chapter 3: Courage**

_Kendall's apartment_

Kendall's alarm clock went off at 7:00 am; she woke up, shut the alarm, put on her glasses and slippers and went to get ready for another day at work. She proceeded to take a shower, and make herself breakfast. When she was done eating, she went back to the bathroom to get ready for work. She brushed her teeth, got dressed and did her hair. When she finished putting on her makeup, she noticed the bottle of the perfume she wore the other day. This made her remember the words that Koda said to her: "You…smell…nice…today". She took the bottle in her hand and looked at it.

"Should I?" she asked herself.

She then took a deep breath, and put on the perfume. She spritzed it on three times before gathering all of her stuff and getting in her car. As she was driving she couldn't help but hope that Koda would comment on her perfume again.

"We'll just have to wait and see" she told herself.

_Koda's cave_

Koda was lying on the floor of his cave shirtless when he suddenly woke. He shook and scratched his head before letting out a big loud yawn and stretching his arms. He then stood up and proceeded to pop his neck, shoulders and back. He looked himself in the mirror and moved away the hair from his face. Suddenly, he heard his stomach growl and decided to get breakfast. He left his cave and went to a drawer in the lab, which Kendall had filled up with his favorite breakfast cereal. He took a box, opened it and started to eat the cereal with his hands. As he was eating, he felt something strange inside the box, so he decided to pull it out. It was a little orange whistle. He blew on it and smiled at the sound of the whistle, then went back to his cave and placed it in a shelf where he kept all of the prizes he got from the cereal boxes. He then finished his cereal, put on a shirt, grabbed his apron and his hat and headed to work.

_Dino Bite Café_

Koda arrives at the "Dino Bite Café" where the other rangers already getting everything ready.

"Hey Koda!" said Tyler who was sitting in a table with Chase and Riley.

"Hi" Koda responded.

"You sleep well mate?" Chase asked.

"Yes" Koda responded again.

"That's nice to hear," said Riley

As the guys were talking, Shelby interrupted the group and started talking to Tyler.

"Hey, I forgot, what time did you say tonight?" the pink ranger asked.

"7:00 pm" the red ranger answered.

"Thanks, can't wait" Shelby said as she left with a small smile on her face.

"Awesome" Tyler said with a grin on his face as he turned back to the guys.

Chase, Koda and Riley couldn't believe what they just saw. Their eyes and mouths were wide open.

"Yeah, that just happened," Tyler said to his friends.

"How did you?" Riley asked before being interrupted by Tyler.

"I asked her out after I gave her a ride home, and of course she said yes," said Tyler.

"Well that's certainly a surprise" Chase said.

"Whatever, now if you'll excuse me, I have burgers to flip" Tyler said as he lifted his spatula and left.

"Tyler lucky" Koda said with a smile.

"Yeah, so what about you mate?" Chase asked Koda

"Yeah, how's the whole Kendall thing?" Riley asked

Koda looked at his friends and became a little shy to tell them how he felt.

"Uh…I…guess…I.." He said.

"Well..?" Chase asked.

As Koda was about to tell them, Shelby interrupted him.

"Guys we should get prepping, lets go!" she said.

"Oh, sorry Koda" Riley said as he and Chase left to get ready.

Koda was upset but also a little bit relieved that he didn't have to tell them about his feelings for Kendall. He took a deep breath and joined the others in preparation.

_20 minutes later_

It was the usual lunch hour at the café. Koda was picking up all of the used trays and bringing them back to the kitchen to be washed. It was at this time that Kendall had entered the café for lunch. As she looked for a table she notices Koda working and looks at him with a small smile in her face. However, this caused her to not notice a wet floor sign in her way and slipped. Luckily, Koda's instincts allowed him to catch her before she could hit the floor.

"Oh Koda!" Kendall said in shock.

"Hi" Koda responded awkwardly.

He was holding Kendall in his left arm and a stack of food trays in his right arm. It was a very awkward situation for both of them.

"You, ok?" Koda asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you" Kendall answered.

As he helped her stand up straight again there was a small awkward moment of silence between the two of them.

"Don't you have to?" Kendall asked as she pointed out the trays Koda was holding.

"Oh…yes…uh…bye" Koda responded as he left.

Kendall couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Koda didn't comment on her perfume this time.

"Oh well" she said with a disappointed look on her face before going to her table.

Koda went back to the kitchen and put the trays beside the washer. Suddenly he got frustrated with himself.

"Oh!...Stupid! Koda! Stupid!" he told himself as he hit himself in the head. He stopped when he noticed that Chase was staring at him.

"Koda, why are you hitting yourself?" the black ranger asked

"Nothing" the blue ranger responded awkwardly.

"It's about Kendall isn't it?" Chase asked again.

"Yes" Koda said in defeat.

"Look mate, you've come to the right place" Chase said as he walked towards Koda and put his arm around him, "As you know, I am an expert I these things, how's about I give you 'Chase's crash course in love 101?'" he added.

Koda looked at Chase for a moment knowing that despite those words, Chase wasn't so lucky with the ladies.

"Maybe…I…go…ask…Tyler" Koda said as he walked away.

Chase didn't quite understand him at first but suddenly realized what he meant.

"HEY!" Chase exclaimed.

_Laboratory _

The rangers had just finished defeating a monster and headed back to the lab to relax. Once they got there, Koda stopped Tyler so he could talk to him.

"Uh…Tyler" he said.

"What's up Koda?" the red ranger asked.

"I…need…help," said Koda.

"With what?" Tyler asked again.

"Kendall" Koda said.

"Ohhhh…. What about Kendall" Tyler asked.

"Uh…how…did…you…get Shelby to?" Koda asked before getting interrupted by Tyler.

"Oh right, I told you guys about that." said Tyler, "Well, I just asked" he added.

"Asked?" Koda said all confused.

"Yes, I asked her out" Tyler said.

"Out?" Koda said confused once more.

"Yes" Tyler said.

Koda was about to ask Tyler something again, but he was interrupted by Kendall who called all of the rangers.

"Hey guys," she said, "Since you're all here, I thought I'd give you these" she added as she handed some fliers to the rangers.

"What are these?" Riley asked.

"Flier…Riley" Koda said pointing out the obvious.

"I know that, I was referring to what's on the flier" Riley said as he and the others laughed.

"Invi…tation" Koda said as he tried to read what was on the flier, "What…that?" he asked.

"It's pretty much when someone asks you to come to an event" Riley said.

"Oh…so is like…asking out?" Koda asked Tyler and Shelby who looked at each other and then looked away.

"Sort of" Shelby said as she blushed while Tyler just scratched his head.

"So what's the invite for?" Chase asked.

"Museum's celebration formal" Tyler said as he read the invitation.

"What's that?" Chase asked as Kendall began to explain.

"Well, the museum has had a pretty good streak these last 3 years. Successful digs, and a great amount of visitors not only civilians but also from the science community whom are impressed with our work. Even the 'Dino Bite Café' has been a successful stand-alone business. So the board of director's deemed it worthy of a celebration with a Gala event. And before you ask..." she stopped and looked at Chase who had raised his hand, "It's basically a fancy party in layman's terms" she added.

"Dino Bite a stand alone business? What does that mean?" Asked Chase.

"It means that it is a separated business from the museum. You think that all the people that come here during the lunch or dinner rush are visitors in the museum?" Kendall asked them.

"Now that you mention it, it seemed a little odd the assortment of people that come in." said Shelby.

"Seems we're doing something right then" Said Riley.

"Food… is delicious." said Koda who seemed to follow and even understand some of the conversation. But struggled understanding some of the business terminology. While everyone smiled and agree with his comment.

"Well the whole gala event sounds exiting" Shelby said. "Who's gonna be there?" she added

"Board of directors, members of the scientific community, press, and even members of the local government. You'll get to meet my bosses in a sense." Said Kendall

"Wow! Sounds like a full on VIP party." Said Tyler

"It pretty much is." Said Riley

"Yes, and it's a perfect time to look good for the ladies" Chase said as Shelby looked at him with a face that said: "Oh please".

"It's been a long time since I've worn fancy clothing. It is formal wear right Kendall?" Tyler asked.

"Ohh…" said Riley with what seemed like a face of disappointment. "Well good luck with that" he added.

Suddenly, Shelby noticed that Riley was a little bit disconnected.

"You ok Riley?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, I'm ok" the green ranger responded snapping back to reality.

Tyler suddenly got an idea and began to talk to Koda separately from the rest of the group.

"I have an idea!" he said.

"What…idea?" Koda asked.

"Why don't you ask Kendall out to the formal?" Tyler said.

"I…don't know" Koda said timidly.

"Don't be shy, what are you afraid of? The red ranger asked.

"Kendall is…smart… sophis… ticated. I'm just…simple caveman," Koda said with a little bit of shame.

"Go on, ask her, what have you got to lose?" Tyler asked again.

"Don't know" Koda answered.

"Just talk to her!" Tyler says as he pushed Koda towards Kendall and headed back to the others.

Koda walked towards Kendall so he could talk to her.

"Hi, Kendall" he said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, hey Koda" Kendall responded, she also got a little bit nervous when she saw him.

At that point, Koda got so scared that he awkwardly walked away from Kendall without saying a word. However, Kendall stopped him before he could get far enough.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Uh…yes" Koda responded, "Uh…about…formal" he added.

"Yes the formal is soon," Kendall said with a little bit of nervousness.

"Yes…I…was..." Koda said before getting interrupted by Kendall.

"Listen…I know that this isn't your sort of thing, so if you don't want to go…" she said feeling like she just got rejected by him. However, Koda interrupted her before she could finish.

"I do…want…to…go," he said.

"Oh…ok, are you sure?" Kendall asked a little bit surprised trying to act casual.

"Yes, and…" Koda said while he scratched the back of his head and begins to blush big time, "I'd…like…to…go…with…you" he added gathering up the all bravery he could.

This made Kendall freeze with shock and begin to blush. Never in a million years did she expect Koda to do that.

"So…what…you…say?" Koda asked while scratching his head.

"Wow! I definitely was not expecting that. I…wow" Kendall was at a loss for words and was an awkward mess. She blushed a lot and she couldn't stand still.

"You…ok?" Koda asked.

"Yes…it's just…you found a way to surprise me somehow." Kendall answered as she was pulling herself together, "Plus I'm flattered" she added.

"Flattered?" Koda asked.

"It means it…" Kendall stopped when she realized what she was about to tell him and changed her words up a bit, "You'll know at some point" she added.

"So…is…that…yes?" Koda asked again.

Kendall looked at Koda and couldn't help but smile. Not only because of how flattered she was from the invitation, but also because she found Koda's naiveté sweet and charming.

"It is a 'yes' Koda, thank you" she said.

Koda couldn't believe his ears. He had a big smile on his face and was completely full of joy.

"I…very happy" he said joyfully.

Kendall responded with a smile that you wouldn't see from her every day. Koda sees this and realizes that Kendall is happy too. They say their goodbyes and Koda walks away. However, he realized that what Kendall said was very true. This definitely wasn't his sort of thing. What would he do now?

_Kendall's apartment_

All Kendall could do was smile after Koda asked her out to the formal. When she got to her apartment, she threw her things on the couch and walked to her bedroom with her head in the clouds. Once she got there she sat on her bed, grabbed a pillow, pressed it over her face, fell back and squealed like a little girl. She then pulled the pillow away from her face and took a deep breath.

"It had to be a caveman…how about that?" she said with a smile on her face.


End file.
